


Embrace

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [45]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Natsu was a naturally tactile person, whereas Gray had always tried to avoid excessive amounts of contact, beyond their usual brawls that was. However, after that day by the river he found himself unable to forget the comfort that he had found in the Fire Mage’s arms, and when things got too much he would seek him out, and Natsu would always welcome him with a soft smile and open arms, and each time it would feel like he had gone home.A relationship told through hugs.





	Embrace

 

   It had begun with a hug. They had been down by the river, fighting yet again, although this time it had moved passed a mere exchange of fists and they had begun hurling insults. At first, it had been nothing serious, just the usual shouts of ‘ _Flamebrain’_ and _‘Ice Princess’¸_ but for some reason, neither of them were able to leave it at that, their tempers flaring ever brighter, and the insults had taken on a darker edge. Both of them aiming for the jugular with vicious determination, and making the most of the fact that they knew each other well enough to know exactly what would push the other’s buttons, and that Erza hadn’t seen them sneaking away and therefore wasn’t on her way to stop them.

   Usually Gray could brush aside anything that Natsu threw at him, whether it was fists or words, but today they felt sharp needles working their way under his skin. He wasn’t sure what the final straw had been, but it had been something about the North and dying in the cold, and his mind had immediately flashed to the image of his ruined village…and then to Ur standing in front of him as her body turned to ice…and something had snapped. With a noise that was half sob and half wail he had found himself slumping to his knees, all the fight draining from him in an instance as he began to bawl, unable to even summon an ounce of shame at the thought that he was doing this not only because of Natsu…but in front of him too. All he could focus on was the pain welling up in his heart, and he found himself clawing at his chest as though to stop it.

  _It hurts…it hurts…it hurts…_

    He was so focused on his pain, that he hadn’t even noticed that Natsu had frozen completely, staring down at him wide-eyed in horror at seeing his rival coming apart at the seams. And he was caught completely by surprise when a few minutes later he found himself engulfed by warmth, and it took him a moment to realise what was happening, blinking as his teary vision was blurred even further by the familiar pink hair that was suddenly much too close for comfort. Anger accompanied the realisation that the Dragon-slayer had dropped down beside him, wrapping him up in a tight hug, and despite the tears still cascading down his cheeks he fought to free himself.

_I don’t want your pity…_

    However, Natsu was not for letting go, his arms tightening around Gray as he pulled the slightly taller boy down against himself and with an angry cry, the Ice mage finally admitted defeat, slumping against the Fire mage as he was overcome with heaving sobs. It took him some time to notice that Natsu had begun to run his fingers through his hair, the gesture oddly soothing although he wanted nothing more than to shove the other boy away…or did he? As his tears gradually began to slow, he began to realise just how comfortable it actually was in Natsu’s arms, the Dragon-slayer’s natural warmth lulling him towards sleep. It was odd he thought sleepily, that it felt so safe in these arms and he slowly shifted his head so that he could peer up at the Fire mage’s face, startled to find olive eyes watching him with an odd intensity.

“I’m sorry,” Natsu’s voice was softer than he had ever heard it, and Gray knew that he meant. For a moment he tried to cling to what little remained of his anger, but it was an impossible task in light of the sincerity swimming in the olive arms and with Natsu’s warmth soothing away the hope. Sighing he shook his head and snuggled back against the Dragon-slayer, his own arms creeping up to return the hug.

“It’s fine…just don’t let go…” He whispered, feeling his cheeks heating up at his own words, but thankfully Natsu didn’t comment on that, instead silently rearranging them into a more comfortable position and continuing to hold on to him and it was in that warm embrace that Gray found himself drifting off to sleep.

_It feels like home…_

**

_Natsu was a naturally tactile person, whereas Gray had always tried to avoid excessive amounts of contact, beyond their usual brawls that was. However, after that day by the river he found himself unable to forget the comfort that he had found in the Fire Mage’s arms, and when things got too much he would seek him out, and Natsu would always welcome him with a soft smile and open arms, and each time it would feel like he had gone home._

**

   It was Gray that noticed that Natsu had disappeared from Lisanna’s funeral without a word, everyone else to wrapped up in their own grief or in attempting to offer the remaining Strauss siblings what comfort they could, and he didn’t blame them for that. However, the Ice mage had been concerned about the Fire mage ever since they’d first got the news that she was gone, well aware of how close the pair were, and while he had sometimes resented that closeness, he would never have wished this pain on Natsu. Telling Happy to stay with the guild, the Ice mage slipped away, already having a relatively good idea of where the Dragon-slayer would have gone to hide and just praying that Natsu would be willing to let him in. Their relationship had improved over the years, but when it came to giving comfort, Gray was still miles behind the Flamebrain. Still he had to try…

“Natsu?” He called softly as he drew closer to the hut where Natsu and Lisanna had raised Happy together, his heart constricting as he took in the memorial that had been erected in front of it…is that what he’s been working on? The image of a lonely Natsu slowly building the marker made him close his eyes for a moment, _oh Natsu…_ However, a faint noise from within the hut drew his attention, and he dropped down on all fours and crawled inside, his heart aching as his gaze fell on the huddled form of the Fire Mage. Despite the size of the hut, Natsu still managed to look tiny, and Gray felt a surge of protectiveness as he studied him. _Natsu isn’t supposed to look like this…_

“She’s really gone…” Natsu’s voice was barely audible as he slowly raised his head to peer at Gray, and the Ice mage swallowed as saw the tears swimming in his eyes, unable to recall the last time he had actually seen Natsu cry. “Isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Gray replied hesitantly after a moment, knowing that it wouldn’t do either of them any good to sugar-coat the truth of the situation, although he almost regretted not doing so as Natsu let out a choked sob before burying his head against his knees once more. The Ice mage wanted to curse at that reaction, well aware that he wasn’t the best equipped to deal with his, and he rubbed awkwardly at his nose as he tried to think of what he could say, cringing slightly as he finally settled on.  “You shouldn’t be out here on your own.”

“You’re here,” Natsu whispered, making no effort to lift his head again, but even though it was muffled there was no mistaking the trust in those simple words, and Gray swallowed hard. _What did I do to deserve that kind of trust?_

“I…” Gray trailed off feeling flustered, staring at Natsu unsure of what he could do to help the other boy, only to blink as he remembered how safe and comforted he always felt when the Dragon-slayer hugged him. He wasn’t convinced that he could pull off the sensation, but he had to try so cautiously he made his way over until he was sat just a short distance away from the Fire mage, taking a deep breath before lifting his arm and saying softly. “Come here.”

    Sniffling Natsu lifted his head to stare at him for a moment, and for a moment Gray struggled not to shift uneasily under the tearful look, and he was just about to lower his hand when the Dragon-slayer finally moved towards him. There was a desperation to his movements, and rather than curling up in under the proffered arm, Gray found himself with a lapful of Natsu. For a second he froze, but he hastily shook off his shock and wrapped his arms tightly around the Fire mage just as Natsu began to sob, sniffling loudly as he hid his face against Gray’s shoulder. The same protectiveness that had engulfed him earlier returned tenfold, and he drew Natsu closer against him, desperately trying to convey the same level of comfort that Natsu always managed to give him.

“I’m here…”

_I’ll always be here…_

**

   _Afterwards, Natsu had confessed that he had never felt safer than he had in that hug. Unaware of how much that statement had meant to the Ice mage, although even he couldn’t fail to notice how the Ice mage became far more open, both in giving and receiving hugs. Neither of them caring if it seemed a little odd, and easily ignoring the gentle teasing from their friends. Their hugs were a little taste of home…_

**

    He hadn’t been prepared for Natsu to come back from yet another trip searching for Igneel with a new friend in tow, and he hadn’t been able to quell the flicker of jealousy that had risen at the realisation of how close they had already managed to become. It was a stupid thing to feel, after all, he had known Natsu for far longer, and he knew better than anyone just how big the Dragon-slayer’s heart was - there was no way he was going to lose the Fire mage just because he had a new friend. Yet despite that knowledge, he couldn’t help but watch uneasily as they interacted, and eventually, he had found himself unable to resist the urge to intervene, relieved when Natsu had been easily dragged into a brawl that had soon spread across the guild.

    However, what really drove out his uncertainties was when there was a soft knock at his front door that evening, and he’d opened the door to find Natsu standing there, head bowed and no sign of the bright grin that he had been sporting earlier. At once he had pulled the other teen inside, closing the door quickly behind them as he had a good idea what might be wrong, and he didn’t want anyone else to see the Dragon-slayer’s pain or vulnerability. To his shame, he had to fight back a certain smugness at the realisation that Natsu had sought him out, rather than any of the others or the new girl, although one look at the shadowed olive eyes was enough to swiftly cure him of that feeling. _Natsu was hurting…_

“Natsu? Are you okay?” He asked.

“It was another false lead,” Natsu muttered the disappointment clear on his face, and he willingly let Gray pull him into his arms, following without a word as the Ice mage guided them both through to the living room and down onto the sofa, not once releasing his hold on the Dragon-slayer. Sighing with relief he curled against the taller teen, the familiar chill of the other’s body soothing him and allowing him to focus on the present, but he still sounded completely lost as he added softly. “I’m never going to find him…”

 “Yes you will,” Gray insisted at once, refusing to allow that thought to take hold and Natsu blinked up at him in surprise, not sure of what to make of the steel in the Ice mage’s voice. “Even if I have to help you search every inch of Earthland…you will find him. I promise.” Deep down he knew that it wasn’t really something that he could promise, after all, no one had any idea of what had happened to the Dragons, but he knew that Natsu needed those words at the moment and that was all that mattered.

“Gray…” Natsu whispered before wrapping his arms tightly around Gray, burying his face against the Ice mage once more and allowing his words and scent to wash over him, feeling some of his fears and doubts receding under the feeling of home. “Thank you…”

_Don’t ever leave me…_

**

    _Although he’d been reassured that his presence in Natsu’s life wasn’t going to change, the Ice mage had taken to randomly hugging him even when neither of them had needed comfort. The action drew strange, knowing looks from several of their friends, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the Dragon-slayer never once protested. In fact, Natsu would often latch onto him at the most unexpected moments nowadays, and it warmed him to know that his feelings were reciprocated._

**

    Their hugs took on fresh meaning when they were on Galuna. Gray had just been forced to watch as the idiotic Dragon-slayer had stepped in front of him, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the fact that he could have been caught up in the Iced Shell spell. Only to take a blow from Deliora. For a terrifying moment, the Ice mage had been sure that he was about to watch Natsu die right in front of his eyes, and that he was about to lose the one person that meant everything to him. It had taken a moment for him to realise that Natsu was still there and that the demon that had terrorised his childhood and nightmares was slowly crumbling away above them, and yet he found himself unable to feel anything much about the creature’s final demise. For a moment he had stood there, watching as the waters flowed away, even allowing some of it to flow over his hands as he listened to Natsu’s raptures about how awesome Ur must’ve been. It felt somewhat disrespectful to her memory, but at the moment all he could bring himself to care about was the fact that Natsu hadn’t been taken from him.

   Letting the last of the water drip from his hands he turned towards the Dragon-slayer, who paled slightly at his expression, and he quickly darted forward before the idiot could even think about trying to escape. With a hint of desperation, he threw his arms around the Fire mage, hands drifting over every inch of Natsu’s arms and torso as he sought to reassure himself that Natsu really was okay. It was when he was just beginning to repeat his search that Natsu managed to react, warm arms snaking around him in a tight hug that sent a wave of relief through him even as it stopped his nervous searching. For a moment a protest hovered on the end of his tongue, but finally, he sighed and lowered his head until their foreheads were touching, breath mixing as they stared at one another.

“G-Gray?” Natsu sounded suddenly uncertain, and there was a pale blush creeping into his cheeks as he took in the intensity of the dark eyes holding his gaze. He was prevented from saying anything else by cold lips slamming into his, and anything he had been thinking of saying disappeared completely as he melted into the kiss, hands snaking up to grip at Gray’s back. Which was just as well as the Ice mage abruptly came back to himself, turning bright red as he realised what he had done and trying to pull away, but Natsu had no intention of letting go and instead hugged him tighter. “Don’t…I…liked it.” He admitted softly, reasonably sure that he must be matching Gray for redness by now, but relieved that the words made the Ice mage stop trying to escape.

“Really?”

“Really,” Natsu confirmed, leaning up to press a shy kiss to the corner of Gray’s mouth to reinforce his point, and he was rewarded by the Ice mage’s expression softening completely, and he let out a contented noise as the Ice mage moved to catch his lips once more.

_I love you…_

**

    _It had taken the guild, and even their own teammates a few days to realise that their relationship had changed. That their frequent hugs no longer meant just home. But Family. Lover. Everything rolled into one._

**

   Gray’s hands were gentle as he helped the Dragon-slayer back to his feet. For all that he teased his boyfriend about his motion sickness, he would never wish it on him, and he was still being flooded by the panic that had engulfed him when he had seen the Phantom mage advancing on the downed Fire mage. He knew that his response had been a little excessive, but there was no way he could tolerate anyone trying to hurt the Fire mage in front of him. Steadying Natsu as he swayed slightly upon regaining his feet, he pulled the shorter teen into a quick hug, relieved when Elfman glanced aside for a moment to give them a semblance of privacy.

“You need to be more careful,” he scolded as he buried his face against Natsu’s neck, letting the familiar warmth creep over him and reassure him that the Fire mage was fine and still with him. Warm hands trailed up his arms, and he pulled back to see Natsu offering him an apologetic look, and he grimaced as he realised that he had picked up the faint trembling currently wracking his body. _I could have lost him…_ If they had been even a minute later Natsu could have been seriously injured or worse, and he shuddered at the mere thought of it, drawing the Dragon-slayer closer. “You scared me.”

“Sorry…” Natsu whispered guiltily, one hand creeping up so that he could bury his fingers into dark hair, tugging gently as he waited for the Ice mage to meet his gaze once more, rising slightly on his toes so that he could give Gray a gentle kiss. “Thank you for rescuing me…”

“You’re welcome…”

_Always…_

**

   _It was unsurprising, although a little embarrassing that the first picture of them as a couple that made it into Sorcerer’s Weekly was of them sat by the river hugging one another tightly…and Natsu had spent the entire day wandering around in a blushing daze when it had come out. Gray had been equally embarrassed, but he had also cut out a copy of the picture and tucked it away in a drawer at home._

**

   Gray had spent much of their time in the Tower worrying about Erza after all this was something that she had hidden from them for years. The cause of the tears that he had seen back when they were children. Yet after the Tower had erupted sending the etherion soaring into the sky, all his thoughts had switched to Natsu because he knew without a doubt that his boyfriend would have been in the centre of it. His earlier desperate orders for the Dragon-slayer to help and protect Erza echoing in his mind and taunting him, as they searched first the water and then the beach for any sign of the missing pair, unable to shake the terrifying thought that they might have been his final words to the Fire Mage…

    The relief that had flooded him when Lucy had spotted the pair collapsed in the shallows had nearly sent him crashing to his knees. Only the need to have the Dragon-slayer in his arms, to see and feel for himself that Natsu was all right kept him on his feet, although he stumbled slightly as he sped up, easily overtaking the others as he dashed towards the pair. He spared Erza a quick glance, checking that she didn’t have any major injuries although he nearly came up short at the sight of tears trickling down her cheeks until he noticed the smile underneath. Satisfied that she was okay for now, especially with the others close on his heels he turned his attention to Natsu, expression darkening as he took in the Fire mage’s battered body but more concerned by the strained look on his boyfriend’s face, and the evidence of tears on the pale cheeks.

“Natsu…” He breathed, dropping down into the water in front of the Fire mage, unsurprised when Natsu blinked at him for a moment before launching forwards into his arms, and he caught him with the ease of long practice and clutched him tightly. He wasn’t sure which of them was trembling worse, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Natsu was there in his arms, and he could feel his heart pounding away from where the Dragon-slayer was pressed against him.

    He barely paid any mind to the rowdy celebrations occurring around them, there would be time enough for that later when they had calmed down, and after he had got Natsu cleaned up. For now, it was enough that they were all together. That thought flying out the window a few minutes later when Natsu abruptly slumped against him, and panic flared as he gazed down into the pale face. Before he could completely lose control there was a soft snore from the Fire mage in his arms, and he froze, gaping down in disbelief as Natsu snuggled closer with a sleepy mumble before descending into full-on snoring. It took a moment for it dawn on him that the idiot had fallen asleep, a fond but exasperated smile creeping across his face as he pushed pink hair out of the way so that he could press his lips against Natsu’s forehead.

_Idiot…_

**

    _It had taken Gray a couple of days to be comfortable being more than a foot away from Natsu’s side. Having his boyfriend unconscious for three days was a pretty good excuse for being clingy he thought, and to be fair Natsu hadn’t complained once, indulging his need for hugs with a soft smile and welcoming warmth._

**

    He had led Natsu out of the guild after they had watched Laxus leave, the Lightning mage’s expression telling them everything they needed to know about how the meeting with Gramps had gone. Not that they could really blame the old man for making such a harsh decision. While the atmosphere in the Guild was much clearer than it had been, the effects of the Battle of Fairy Tail would be felt for some time, and it couldn’t go unpunished. However, he could feel Natsu trembling, and he knew that there would be no way of stopping the Fire mage from saying something once everyone was back on their feet. It didn’t matter to him that Laxus could have killed him more than once during their fight. All he could see was one of their friends being sent away, and deep down Gray agreed. That feeling was tempered by anger though, as it was impossible to ignore the damage that had been done to his boyfriend considering that there was barely any part of Natsu not obscured by bandages.

“He’s still our nakama regardless of what he did,” Natsu finally spoke when they reached their spot by the river, not complaining as Gray pulled them both down onto the grass before trapping him in a hug, and in fact, he promptly leant into the embrace. “He shouldn’t have been sent away…”

“Natsu…”

“You think he should be sent away?” Natsu demanded with a flicker of anger in his eyes as he glanced up at Gray, although he still made no move to escape the hug, and Gray sighed as he contemplated how to answer that question. He really didn’t want to pick a fight with Natsu, not when things were settling down. Especially as they had managed to avoid having to fight one another during the battle, but at the same time, he knew that Natsu would be able to pick up on it if it lied. One of the few curses of how close they had become in recent months.

“I don’t know,” He admitted finally, squeezing Natsu lightly to cut off the protest he could see forming in the stormy, olive eyes, before continuing quietly. “I think it might be good for him, and to be honest, I really want to hit him right now.” There was no keeping the anger out of his voice as he added that, and he sighed when the Fire mage shot him a confused look, and he reached up to gently bop the end of the Dragon-slayer’s nose before asking quietly.  “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re a mess because of him.”

“But…”

“It doesn’t mean I agree that he should have been banished,” Gray hastened to add, relieved to see that Natsu was actually contemplating his words. “Hopefully it won’t be for good.”

“I hope so,” Natsu mumbled as he finally relaxed fully against Gray, well aware that he couldn’t really argue with anything the Ice mage had said. It had warmed him to hear Gray’s reasons for wanting to punch the older mage as well, and he couldn’t stop the small smile that slipped free as he burrowed against the taller teen. Deciding to make the most of the fact that they were together and alone and deal with everything else when his body wasn’t a mass of aches and pains.

_I can worry about it later…_

**

    _Gray’s favourite memory from Fantasia was when they had snuck away after the parade, climbing out onto the roof of the guild so that they could watch the fireworks display in private. Sitting there with the Dragon-slayer in his arms, watching the myriad colours reflected in the bright olive eyes had eased the last of the tension from his body, and they had finished the evening with a tender kiss under the light of the final firework._

**

   He had joked about it, but the thought of Natsu being recruited by another guild of any sort, dark or otherwise terrified him. At some point, the idiotic Flamebrain had wormed his way so far into the Ice mage’s heart, that it was no longer possible to imagine a Fairy Tail without him. And it was terrifying to realise that if it ever came down to it, he would probably follow Natsu wherever he went, even if it meant leaving behind the rest of his friends. _How do you have this much power over me?_ He asked silently as he watched Wendy working on his boyfriend, itching to drag the Fire mage into a hug, but knowing that he needed help first…although hearing that Natsu had actually been poisoned and wasn’t just suffering from motion sickness as they had first thought had made him feel even worse.

    It had been a struggle not to push everyone out of the way when Wendy pulled away a few minutes, letting a relieved looking Natsu pull himself into a seated position. Still, it seemed that Lucy at least knew what was going through his mind as she shot him a reassuring smile before moving aside, offering him a clear path through to the Dragon-slayer, and he barely managed to mutter a quick thanks as he darted past her and flung his arms around a startled Natsu. The Dragon-slayer looked somewhat flustered at the public display of affection, especially in front of Jura and Wendy, but he made no effort to push the Ice mage away as he realised that Gray was shaking slightly.

“You’re not allowed to get recruited to another guild…you’re not allowed to go anywhere,” He mumbled against Natsu’s shoulder as he clung to the Fire mage, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as though he was afraid that Natsu would disappear right in front of him. His voice dropping until only Natsu and Wendy would be able to hear him, hoping that the younger Dragon-slayer wouldn’t say anything, as he added softly.  “At least without me.” He felt the jolt that went through the Dragon-slayer as the meaning of his words sank in, and he felt warm arms wrap around him, warm breath ghosting against his ear as Natsu whispered his reply.

“I’m not going anywhere.”                    

_Please don’t…_

**

   _Gray was quiet as he came up behind the Fire mage, aware that Natsu must’ve heard him coming from a mile away and bracing himself in case he decided to lash out. He had every reason to after all. Not only had he got his hopes up about finding the Dragons, but then Gray had dragged him into the mess with Daphne, and it had been much closer than he had ever believed possible._

_Natsu had every right to hate him…_

_And yet when the Fire mage turned to look at him, there was no hate or anger just a bone-deep weariness that cut the Ice mage to the core. And he had stepped forward and pulled Natsu into a hug before he’d even thought about he was doing, startled when Natsu had merely sunk into the embrace with a weary sigh, and a quiet murmur of._

_“I’m back…”_

**

    Hearing Wendy and Natsu crying out in pain, and Natsu’s frantic attempts to bolster Wendy’s spirits despite what whatever was being done to him had been bad enough. However, the sight that had met their eyes when they’d burst into the room where the Dragon-slayer’s were being kept was worse, and for one terrifying moment Gray had thought that they were too late, his vision blurring slightly as he stared at Natsu’s still form. The pale face and pained expression telling him that whatever had put them in that state had been bad…possibly worse than the various things they had imagined as they dashed towards the room, and he had stumbled in his haste to reach his boyfriend’s side, trusting Lucy to take of Wendy.

“Natsu…” He had hesitated for a moment before reaching out to gently pull Natsu into his lap, afraid of aggravating any unseen injuries. However, apart from some bruises and scrapes from where he had been captured, and held in chains, the Ice mage added with a dark expression as he glanced up at the towering rocks behind them, there didn’t seem to be any obvious wounds. _What the hell did they do to him? To them?_ He amended glancing across at where Lucy was trying desperately to rouse the youngest Dragon-slayer, his expression falling when there was no sign of the girl stirring. “Natsu! Natsu can you hear me? Please, I need you to wake up!” He couldn’t keep the pleading tone out of his voice, reaching up to brush his fingers across the Dragon-slayer’s pale cheeks and flinching as he realised how cool the Fire mage felt. _Natsu…_

“Give him the medicine,” Lucy ordered quietly, breaking into his worried thoughts and he blinked as he glanced up at her, and it took a moment for his brain to process her words. _The medicine!_ He had completely forgotten about it after seeing the state that Natsu was in. Shooting her a grateful look he fumbled in his pocket for the bottle, somehow managing not to drop it as he shook out a pill before tossing it across to her.

“Natsu open your mouth,” he encouraged, hoping that the Fire mage would be able to hear him and help him out, but there was no reaction, and he gritted his teeth before carefully forcing the pill into his boyfriend’s mouth, gently stroking his throat to get him to swallow. The response was instantaneous as Natsu doubled over and began to cough, and Gray carefully cradled him against him as he rode out the fit, feeling the heat already beginning to rise in the Dragon-slayer’s body, and when olive eyes slipped open, he knew everything was going to be okay. “Welcome back…”

**

_Even though they were rivals once more for the S-class trials, something neither of them was overly happy about, it was Gray who was relegated to nursing Natsu as the Dragon-slayer suffered through with his motion sickness. Apparently, him sitting there hugging his ailing boyfriend was acceptable, but Wendy casting Troia wasn’t. Although he couldn’t really complain as he cuddled closer to Natsu, whispering soothing words as the Dragon-slayer moaned with each rise and fall of the ship._

**

   Unsurprisingly Gray was the first to reach Natsu’s side after the fight against Hades, the Dragon-slayer’s triumphant shout still echoing in his ears, although it lacked the power of the roar that had taken out a large portion of the ship. At the time he had felt a chill racing down his spine, and it had taken him a minute to realise that he was actually afraid of Natsu…he had never seen that kind of power from his boyfriend before, and there had been something less than human in the burning olive eyes when he’d done that attack. However, that fear had completely disappeared, and he didn’t hesitate before flinging his arms around the Fire mage, trying to be careful of the numerous wounds the Dragon-slayer was sporting…especially the ones that Natsu had gained through his efforts to divert Hades' attention away from him.

“You did it,” he breathed.

“No, we did it,” Natsu corrected him softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips before leaning against the Ice mage, his chest heaving and exhaustion flooding in now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off.  _We did it…_

    It was Gray who spotted Lucy coming up with Natsu’s scarf in hand, and he offered her a grateful smile when she took one look at the pair of them before passing him the scarf and moving off to join Wendy and Erza. Reluctantly pulling out of the hug he stared down at the Fire mage for a moment, wanting to point out that if it hadn’t been for Natsu, they would have remained lost in their fear…but he could tell from the mulish look on the Fire mage’s face that Natsu wouldn’t listen, so with a sigh, he backed away from the issue. Instead carefully reaching out and wrapping the scarf around the Dragon-slayer’s neck, blushing when Natsu seized his hand for a moment and nuzzled against it with a stupidly content expression. Pulling it free he pulled the Dragon-slayer back into another hug, startling a laugh from Natsu as he began to pepper the smaller teen with butterfly kisses.

_We did it…_

**

   _The hug they had shared after being woken by Bisca and the others had been filled with desperation, both of them seeking reassurance that they had actually survived Acnologia’s attack…and that nothing had changed between them, even though everything had changed around them, unable to believe that they had lost seven years in the blink of an eye._

**

   Natsu hadn’t gone straight to Gray after the Ice mage’s defeat in the hidden task, despite the expectant looks from his teammates. He knew the Ice mage well enough to know that he would need some time to himself to come to terms with the loss, and sharpen his resolve, because he knew that there was no way Gray would let it remain as a loss and he knew without a doubt that the Ice mage would win next time. And so ignoring their confusion, he had spent the time studying their opponents, especially Sabertooth and Raven Tail who had dared to target his boyfriend. Well aware that, that wasn’t going to be the end of the conflict and determined to make sure they didn’t get another shot at Gray until the Ice mage was ready to face them.

   Eventually, though he slipped away from the rest of his team and the guild that had gathered around to try and bolster their spirits. As expected he found the Ice mage curled up in their bed back at the inn, his back facing the door, and only the slight hitching to his breath showing that he was both awake, and still struggling to deal with his emotions. Quietly the Dragon-slayer closed the door behind himself and padded across to the bed, not offended in the slightest when he got no reaction, instead carefully lifting the duvet just enough to slip under them and curling up against Gray’s back. His arms snaked around the Ice mage, and he leant forward to press his lips against the closest bare shoulder, feeling the faint tremor that met the gesture.

“We’re going to win the games,” He whispered letting his head come to rest against Gray’s shoulder, catching the short intake of breath that met his words and smiling softly before adding with complete confidence. “You’re going to win next time, and help us take the title.” The Ice mage was still and silent for several minutes before he finally reached up to grasp Natsu’s hands which were clasped around his waist, squeezing gently before he finally replied in a slightly shaky voice.

“Yeah…”

_Thank you…_

**

   _Natsu had been there to hold him after the events in Sun village. Comforting him as he found himself reliving nightmares about Deliora and his childhood after being turned into a child for a short while. And as he cuddled as close to the Fire mage, he couldn’t help but flash back to that very first hug that had set them on this path, and he whispered an endless stream of thanks as he lost himself in the warmth of home._

**

    Gray hesitated for a moment outside of Natsu’s house, wondering if the Dragon-slayer was even ready for visitors after everything that had happened and if he was ready to see the Fire Mage. They had fought over that blasted book, and they had both regained and lost something precious in the space of a single day, and for a moment he was tempted to turn back. _What can I say to him?_ However, before he could give in to that temptation, the door flew open and Natsu appeared, and all thoughts of leaving disappeared as he stared into the red-rimmed eyes, taking in the tear stains on the unusually pale face and he moved instinctively.

“Natsu,” he murmured as he hugged the Fire mage, gently guiding his boyfriend back into the house and closing the door after him, relieved to see Happy disappearing upstairs the moment he spotted what was going on. Feeling Natsu beginning to sob in earnest he guided them both to the sofa, wondering just how often they had done this now as they curled around one another.

    This time he had no words that he could offer, nothing that could ease the pain they were both experiencing, and he felt tears of his own beginning to fall as he held onto Natsu as tightly as possible. Deep down he knew that they both had a journey ahead of them, and a chill crept over him as he silently acknowledged the fact that for once it wasn’t going to be one that they could do together. However, that was something to be dealt with another day. For now, he just wanted to hold onto Natsu for as long as possible, and silently he pressed as close as possible to Natsu, letting the Dragon-slayer cling to him as tightly as he wanted as their grief rose like a storm around them.

_Natsu…_

**

    _Natsu had broken down into relieved sobs when they were finally alone, clinging desperately to the Ice mage as Gray swept him up into a hug. The Ice mage was stunned by the reaction, his expression turning grim as he realised that Natsu had genuinely been scared that he had turned evil. The rest of the evening had been spent curled around one another as he reassured the Dragon-slayer that he was still himself and that they were going home together, and by morning it almost felt like they hadn’t been apart for a year._

**

   It ended with a final, tender embrace in the shattered remains of the Guildhall, the Dragon-slayer held tightly against the Ice mage’s chest as Gray frantically tried to deny the reality of the situation. He had known that Natsu was hiding something from him, it had been obvious from the shadowed eyes and the needy hugs snatched between fights, he had never once imagined it would be something like this. Something shattered in his chest as his gaze shifted to the book that lay beside them, it's cover tattered and speckled with blood, paling as he realised that it was already beginning to fade around the edges. “ _Zeref’s life and mine, they’re connected and when he dies so will I…”_ Natsu’s words echoed in his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears escaping all the same. _This can’t be happening…_

“Gray…” The weak whisper forced him to open his eyes once more, and he had to blink to clear his vision as he gazed down at the fading Dragon-slayer, hating the look of acceptance that had appeared on Natsu’s face… _Why? Why are you fighting this?_ Olive eyes softened after a moment, and he froze as Natsu slowly raised a trembling hand to brush against his face, clumsily swiping at the tears even though they both knew it was a lost cause and Gray let out a choked sob. “Don’t…I don’t…want you to cry…”

“Idiot…what else would I do! I don’t want to lose you! I don’t care that you’re END…I wouldn’t care if you became a monster,” Gray’s voice cracked at the last bit, _I just want you to stay with me…_ He had never thought that he would be able to push past his promise to his father, or his hatred for the demon, but staring down into the hazy, olive eyes he realised that none of that mattered anymore…His arms tightened convulsively around the Fire mage as he tried to envision a future without Natsu, shuddering at the bleak image that his mind gave him, before the words he’d said to Natsu back when they faced Nirvana echoed in the back of his mind. _‘You’re not allowed to go anywhere, at least without me.’b_

“Gray…”

“Shh,” Gray whispered, seeing the flicker of fear in olive eyes and he lent down to press his lips against Natsu’s, trying to poor the depth of his feelings into the single gesture. “It’s alright….” He wasn’t entirely sure who he was trying to reassure at his point, but he managed a strained smile as he pulled back slightly, reaching out to stoke the Dragon-slayer’s cheek with a trembling hand. He knew that it wasn’t fair, that there was no way Natsu would ever want him to this…that the guild wouldn’t want this…but, he didn’t want to lose Natsu. _I can’t lose him…at least this way we can be together…_

“Please…” Natsu pleaded as he caught the darkness swirling in his boyfriend’s eyes, trying desperately trying to push himself upright but lacking the strength and instead finding himself collapsing back against the Ice mage, his eyes slipping shut as darkness swept over him. _Please…_ The last thing he was aware of was Gray’s scent filling his nose, and ice creeping over his skin as he heard his mate’s beloved voice saying the two words he’d prayed he’d never hear again.

“Iced Shell…”

 


End file.
